Gastroplasty procedures are known for treating obesity, gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD), cancer, diabetes and the like. Gastric bypass procedures include the well-known Roux-En-Y procedure, as well as other techniques that reduce the size of the stomach and/or form restrictive barriers, alternative paths, pouches and the like in the stomach or other parts of the gastrointestinal tract. These surgical procedures can be performed with endoscopic tools such as a gastroscope, though traditionally they are performed with open or minimally invasive surgery devices.
In the prior art, when an occlusion of the pylorus is required in the course of a gastroplasty procedure or in a procedure that involves the duodenum, the surgeon staples the pylorus shut (in the stomach) and this is a short term occlusion to allow the duodenum to recover from an operation. Transpyloric devices have also been proposed, which may partially and/or intermittently obstruct the pylorus, thereby decreasing the flow of gastric contents into the duodenum.